Renesmee the Demon
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Renesmee's managed to destroy the living room, decapitate countless Barbies, and nearly chew off Rosalie's arm. How is Bella going to react when she finally gets to meet her little nudger?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this idea's been bugging me for a while. I've finally had some time to write it down (at one in the morning, which would explain some of the loopy bits) It turned out more humorous than I intended it to be._

The living room was torn to pieces. Books and pillows lay in disarray, torn and mangled, as if some sort of rabid monster had ravaged the place (and in a sense, one had).

Rosalie sat on the couch, unmoving, her clothes torn and covered in blood. She was exhausted, quite a feat for one of the undead. She did not even dare to breathe as she stared at the sleeping form on the couch beside her. A baby.

It was a female baby. And though she was still covered in remnants of blood (they had tried to bathe here, but she shrieked every time they brought her near the water), she was the most beautiful baby imaginable. Though she had only been born five hours prior, she already appeared to be at least four months in age. Her skin was pale and milky just like her vampire father's but held just a hint of blush, tribute to her once-human mother. Her eyes, hidden behind her delicate lids as she slept, were a rare shade of brown, hiding the bloodlust that was usually so apparent in newborn vampires' crimson eyes. Her bronze curls, the exact color of her father's, fell to her shoulders, a shocking look for such a small child.

Her chest rose and fell with small, even breaths, and to an onlooker, the baby would've appeared quite calm and peaceful. But, alas, it was not true. Sleep was the only thing that seemed to be able to tame the monstrous baby.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming quietly and swiftly down the main staircase. But not quiet enough. The demon child's eyes flew open immediately; Rosalie groaned.

In a flash, the baby had attached itself firmly to Rosalie's arm, thrashing, kicking, and biting. Rosalie winced from the pricking pain of the baby's sharp teeth. They were strong, but not strong enough to do any damage to Rosalie's granite skin.

"Still the same then?" came a voice, Edward's, who had just emerged from the steps. He wore a pained expression on his face and could not seem to look directly at Rosalie or the child. His insight into Rosalie's mind and the current situation were enough to answer his question.

"And to think she almost died for that _thing,_" Edward mumbled with contempt, thinking of his wife suffering in agony in the upstairs bedroom.

The child only continued gnawing on Rosalie's arm.

A moment of silence (sans the child's fervent gnashing), and then Carlisle entered the room, calm and collected as always.

"Any change?" he asked.

In answer, Rosalie let out another shriek as the child bit down on her arm more harshly than before; Edward only grimaced darkly.

"But look!" Carlisle exclaimed, looking at the child clinging to Rosalie's arm. "She's grown. Just look."

And indeed she had. The child had grown at least an inch and a half in length in just a few hours. She also appeared chubbier and her hair had become longer as well. If she hadn't been frantically trying to chew off Rosalie's arm, she her appearance would've been quite cherubic.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

Edward let out a disgusted sound. How could she still care for this baby after its savage actions, mainly geared toward her!

"A good sign, one would think," reasoned Carlisle. "If her body is growing, then it's safe to say her mind is as well. Edward?" he asked. "Can you tell us what she's thinking?"

Edward growled, but grudgingly complied, answering through gritted teeth. "Blood. And that's it. Even worse than any newborn I've come across."

"She's just hungry," Carlisle explained. "Poor little tyke."—here Edward growled even louder—"She's just like any baby here age, except for the fact that she craves blood instead of breast milk or formula. And I reckon she's teething as well. Rosalie's arm is perfect for her strong little teeth."—here it was Rosalie's turn to snarl—"Like any baby, all her mind's focused on is fulfilling her own needs. Has she been sleeping?"

Rosalie nodded, and Edward saw in his mind that she wished it would've stayed that way. Edward smirked.

"And has anyone thought to change her diaper?" Carlisle added.

No one had even considered trying; it had been hard enough to wrestle the first one on. But when they all thought of it, they did notice a faint stench emanating from the sagging diaper.

Carlisle chuckled. "When was the last time she ate?"

Rosalie answered. "About four hours ago, when you first brought the bottle."

Carlisle chuckled once again. "So naturally, she's hungry. You see, she's just like any other baby her age—well size, I should say. Eating, sleeping, teething...defecating."

Edward pointedly rolled his eyes.

"Emmett," Carlisle called toward the direction of the kitchen. "Will you bring in the bottle?"

Emmett grumbled loudly as he entered the room, carrying a clear bottle filled with crimson liquid.

As soon as the baby smelled the contents, she stopped gnawing on Rosalie's arm. Instead, she began to shriek very loudly, sounding quite like wounded animal. She waved her arms frantically in the direction of the bottle and attempted to escape Rosalie's grasp, but she held the little demon tightly.

Emmett roughly handed the bottle to his wife and left immediately after. The child began to slurp the blood greedily as soon as the bottle touched her lips. She bit down on the nipple so violently that it tore, causing most of the contents to spill onto her small, pale chest. As soon as the bottle was empty, the baby began to lick the blood from itself. No vampire in the room dared to breathe; Edward rolled his eyes so dramatically that it was a wonder they didn't get stuck.

Moments later, the front flew open, revealing tiny Alice, laden with shopping bags.

"Still can't see anything because of that blasted baby," Alice moaned, rubbing her temples. "So I went shopping for a bit. Picked up a few things for the little demon."

No one objected to the nickname.

"Where's Jacob?" Alice wondered aloud as she unpacked her bags.

"Upstairs," answered Carlisle. "I had to give him some morphine to put him to sleep. Only way to keep him away from the baby. She nearly tore him apart, but he didn't even seem to notice. Strong power, that imprinting."

"Just should've let the thing kill him in my opinion," Edward mumbled so quietly that only Rosalie heard. She smirked, silently agreeing with him.

"Aha! Found it!" exclaimed Alice after rummaging through a great deal of bags. She easily tore through the packaging of the box to reveal a Barbie doll.

Edward coughed back a laugh, choking on some venom in the process.

"Every little girl loves Barbie," Alice explained as she handed the doll to the baby, who had begun to chew on Rosalie's arm once again.

The baby took one look at the doll, snatched it from Alice's hands, and with a sickening snap, tore the defenseless doll's head right from her neck. The baby let the body fall to the floor, but she held the decapitated head proudly, as though it were a trophy. Almost at once, she stuck it in her mouth. She pulled it out, revealing that she had chewed off all the hair.

"Well, you're certainly not getting anything else I've bought for you," huffed Alice crossly, stomping across the room and out the door. "I'm going shopping!" And then she was gone.

Carlisle, too, left the room, going up to check on both Bella and Jacob. That left only Edward and Rosalie once again.

"What will we tell Bella?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

Edward shrugged, imaging the pained look that would cross Bella's face when she found out her baby was a monster. "Maybe we could kill it and save her the agony."

Rosalie glared.

"Just a suggestion," murmured Edward, smiling slightly, letting Rosalie know it had been a joke, though, if she had a proper look into his mind, she would've seen that it was not.

"Carlisle said her mind should be maturing as well," Rosalie reminded him.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Well it better mature a lot more before Bella awakes."

"Look," whispered Rosalie, nodding toward the baby. "She's starting to fall asleep."

And so she had. She began to nod off in Rosalie's arms, head lolling to one side. The bald doll head silently fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare move," hissed Edward.

But Rosalie needn't be told twice; only an idiot would've dared to.

_So should I continue this or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here's chapter two. Its a bit on the shorter side and it's not quite as humorous as the first one, but I can assure you, chapter three will be better. This is a bit more of a transition chapter. Thanks to TayBee for betaing :)_

_Chapter II_

Bella's transformation dragged on for two more days and Edward sat loyally by her bedside, watching her agony, in agony himself. He refused to leave her side, not even to see his daughter, though he could still hear her thrashing around and tearing everything she could get her hands on. An occasional scream from Rosalie would erupt from downstairs as well, caused by his daughter.

His daughter. It pained him that he had any relation whatsoever to that _thing. _That thing was a monster. That thing had nearly killed his wife.

"Figures," he mumbled to himself, "a monster such as myself would only produce a monster. The apple never falls far from the tree. It's logical."

The fact still remained that Carlisle had faith in the little demon's rapid growth. Her growth was slowing since the first day; that much was obvious, but it was still rather noticeable. She now appeared to be about six or seven months old and her rapidly growing tuft hair rested just above her shoulders. From Edward's limited access to her mind from the upstairs bedroom, he could see that her mind had begun to mellow. She wasn't entirely focused on her bloodlust, though that was still a dominant thought. Like most seven month old babies, she was beginning to realize that there were other people than only herself in the world, and it delighted her to interact with them. Rosalie had taught her how to play peek-a-boo, and she adored the simple game, breaking out with bell-like laughter every time she and Rosalie played. One day she shrieked and screamed even more than usual. Rosalie had tried everything to try to soothe her, from countless games of peek-a-boo to more Barbie sacrifices. Finally, she resorted to giving her Esme's second-best silver to play with, which immediately soothed the thing's discomfort. It delighted the child even more than peek-a-boo. She loved to twist the metal into knots then show off her creations to Rosalie.

She simply adored Rosalie. She had begun to think of her as a motherly figure which was only logical considering Rosalie was the only one who would go near her.

_That will break Bella's heart,_ thought Edward bitterly. He knew how much she loved the child. He wondered if that love would falter in the slightest when Bella saw _it._

Bella was peculiarly silent throughout the course of the transformation. Carlisle claimed it was the morphine and that she was in less pain because of it. But Edward thought otherwise, no, he _knew _otherwise. The agony is his wife's face was all too apparent. That was so much like Bella, to keep her pain silent to keep him content.

Edward couldn't say for certain when the transformation ended; it seemed as if one moment, Bella was still withering in pain, while then next, it had abruptly stopped and her eyelids fluttered open.

Bella's mind was fuzzy and clear at the same time, if that was even possible. She couldn't quite recall why or how she had gotten here, but her new senses seemed to sharpen everything: the pattern of the plaster on the ceiling, the coarse material of the bed linens under her strong hands, the odd noises coming from downstairs, the sound of metal ripping and folding...

What _were _those noises?

"Bella?"

Bella was not prepared for the sight of Edward. Her human eyes, she now saw, gave him no justice whatsoever. Her more than perfect vision could now pick up every gorgeous aspect of his face.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the floor below, followed by bell-like laughter. It wasn't a voice Bella recognized, but as soon as she heard it, she knew at once it was her daughter.

"Edward," she asked, surprised at the clarity if her own voice. It was much smoother and seductive than it had been in her human state. "I want to see my baby."

A pained expression crossed Edward; Bella could not fathom what it meant.

"Edward," she started. She desperately wanted to see her baby. The more she thought about, the harder it became to be separated from her. "I want to—"

"We need to hunt first," Edward stated.

As soon he said the words, Bella was acutely aware of the sharp burning in her throat. She hesitated, mulling over the matter. What was more important? The aching in her throat or the baby?

"I promise you can see the baby after we hunt," Edward assured her.

At the mention of the word "hunt" again, Bella was won over. Bella knew that there was now nothing more important than sedating her thirst.

* * *

Downstairs, Rosalie and Jacob supervised the child. The child sat on the floor, arranging the decapitated Barbies (heads and bodies) and her twisted silverware creations in a circle around her. Rosalie sat close by, ready to pounce on the child if she tried anything destructive or reckless. Jacob sat on the couch, a look of longing in his eyes. He was not permitted to be any closer to the baby. It was a miracle in and of itself that he could even be in the same room with her.

"Her bloodlust is dulling," Carlisle stated, and it wasn't only because she wasn't attempting to kill Jacob any longer. She was also calmer and more controlled when she drank from her bottle. Even Edward had grudgingly admitted that she wasn't constantly thinking about blood.

"Bella's awake," Rosalie stated. She could hear the commotion up in the bedroom.

The baby seemed to hear it to. In a flash, she reached for Rosalie's arm. Rosalie instinctively recoiled, but the child managed to grab her arm. But it wasn't like previous times. Instead feeling the little thing's teeth dig into her arm, an odd sensation came over Rosalie. Curiosity. But it wasn't Rosalie's curiosity. It was the baby's. Somehow the baby was relaying her curiosity about the situation upstairs to Rosalie by merely touching her.

Rosalie gasped.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, jumping off the couch immediately to make sure his beloved imprintee was okay.

Rosalie only stared at the child in disbelief. The little demon smiled proudly and reached out to repeat her "question" to Rosalie once again.

"I think she's found her power."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry its been a while since I've updated this. I plan to make it one more chapter after this. _

_As always, I'd appreciate it if you took the time to review. Reviews make me smile :D_

_Chapter III_

Hunting was easy, as Bella soon discovered. With her new strength, speed, and enhanced senses, she could easily take down a deer and drain it in seconds. The hard part, though, was staying neat during the whole process. Edward was able to swiftly kill the deer and drain it without getting so much as a spot of blood on him. Bella, on the other hand, could feel the sticky liquid seeping into her clothes, spilling into her hair, and covering every inch of her mouth as she greedily drained each animal.

"Have you had enough, yet, Bella?" Edward asked after Bella had finished off three deer.

She wiped her mouth, only smearing the blood the covered the lower half of her face. She thought about his question for a moment. Yes, she felt much more full and content than when they had begun the hunt, but now that she had tasted blood, it only made her want more. But she could wait until later, she decided.

She was about to tell Edward they could return home when the breeze shifted, carrying with it a new, delicious scent. Human blood.

Bella didn't think. She only ran, letting her animal instincts take over. This was all she wanted. This was the reason she existed, to drink this sweet blood. The scent only grew stronger as she got closer, making her crave it even more.

Suddenly, without warning, something solid and hard slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Get off!" she shrieked, struggling against the body that had her pinned tightly to the ground. Why would he keep her from obtaining this glorious prize? She let out a frustrated sob, using every ounce of her strength to push him off.

He flew into the air, slamming into the side of a large hemlock, completely uprooting it. But Bella wasn't around to see any of this. As soon as she was free, the chase continued.

Only seconds later, he slammed into her once again, this time forcing her against a tree. He pulled her arms around the back of the tree, a position that would've easily caused a normal human's arms to snap off. It only limited Bella movement. She thrashed against him, screaming, sobbing, begging him to let her go.

"Bella," Edward breathed calmly, brining his face close to hers. "Bella. You need to stop. You don't want to kill the hikers, do you?"

Hikers? What hikers? And why did she care if she killed them? She only wanted to consume the sweet blood she could acutely smell.

"It's getting farther away!" she screamed in frustration, trying to kick Edward, but he only jabbed his knee swiftly into her abdomen. "Please! Let me go!"

"Bella, you need to stop," Edward stated firmly, jamming his body even closer to hers. As the hikers got farther away, Bella's actions began to mellow ever so slightly. Her bloodlust was dimming.

"Bella," he whispered again, bringing his face close to hers. Her lips were still covered in a thin coating of blood, making his nostrils flair. He had a strong urge to kiss her mouth and lick away the remaining blood.

_What a sickening idea, _he thought to himself. Besides, he needed to focus right now. It was Bella who needed to be distracted, not him. But her stained crimson lips were so inviting, not to mention her alluring smell beneath the blood…

That was it. Without hesitating a moment longer, Edward leant in to kiss her deeply, the taste of the blood causing him to lose total control of himself.

Bella struggled for a moment, but the taste of Edward consumed her entirely. Her bloodlust no longer mattered. Only lust for her beautiful Edward remained.

They fell to the ground in a tangled knot, never breaking the kiss.

"Do we need to get back soon?" Bella managed to murmur against Edward's teeth.

"We have eternity," Edward reminded her, ripping her dress from her body in one even stroke. "Eternity."

* * *

"I'm home!" announced a pile of shopping bags, positioned in the entrance to the living room.

Everyone turned to stare at the massive pile. It clogged up the entire doorway leaving no space for anyone to get in or out.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, staring incredulously at the pile. "How did you manage to carry it all?"

A shuffling could be heard beneath the enormous pile of bags. "Jasper helped me."

"Jasper?" It was Emmett who spoke. "But where is he now?"

More shuffling. "On the other side….I think…Jasper, darling?"

"Over here!" His voice could barely be heard through the other side of the barrier.

"Are you stuck, dear?" Esme muttered, approaching the bags, trying to find at least some evidence that her daughter was indeed in the pile. But it was much too dense to see anything except for layers of name brand labels.

"No…I'm almost…just one more bag…"

The pile exploded, causing bags to rain out in all directions. Renesmee squealed with delight, immensely enjoying the havoc.

"Whatever did you buy, Alice, darling?" Esme asked, picking up a few stray bags to reveal Alice, sprawled out across the store. "The entire mall?"

"Close to it," Jasper murmured, emerging through the cluttered doorway.

"Has Bella woken up yet?" Alice asked, picking herself up from the floor. "I don't hear her heart beat anymore."

"She woke up a few hours ago," Esme informed her. "She and Edward have been out hunting. In fact, I think they're on their way back right now." Sure enough, loud laughter and the crunching of foliage could be heard coming from the direction of the woods. Even as a vampire, she was loud and clumsy.

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Alice, glancing around the room before picking up on the countless shopping bags. "Why are they coming in through the back window of Edward's room?" she wondered, hurrying up the steps to greet them.

She soon discovered the reason why. Bella and Edward were completely indecent; Bella wore the torn remains of Edward's shirt, and Edward wore the torn remain of his own pants. It looked like they had done more than hunting….

Neither noticed Alice at first.

"Oh, Edward," Bella crooned, smiling adoring at Edward, tracing the contours of his bare chest. "You have too much clothing on."

"I could say the same about you," Edward growled playfully, making a move to rip what remained of Bella's shirt off her body.

Alice coughed loudly. They both jumped in shock; Bella maneuvered herself so her almost naked body was hidden behind Edwards. "Wh-what do you want, Alice?" she managed to stammer.

"We just thought you might be ready to see the baby and the rest of the family," Alice informed her. "But certainly not looking like that. Luckily, I have the perfect dress you can wear."

Bella groaned, but Alice ignored her, pulling a floor length silk crimson dress out of the shopping bag she held in her hands. "Perfect." She smiled, holding the dress up to Bella's form. "It matches your eyes perfectly."

Bella only rolled her crimson eyes.

"I've give you two a minute to clean yourselves up," Alice chirped, draping the dress over Bella's arm. "Then you can come down to see the rest of the family. We'll be waiting."


End file.
